William Simpson (Earth-199999)
, Jessica Jones, ( ), | Relatives = Unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Police Officer | Education = |Quotation=I'll take care of things, Trish. It's what I do. It's what I do. |Speaker=Will Simpson |Source=Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 1 11 | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Liz Friedman; Scott Reynolds | First = Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 1 3 | Death = Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 2 2 | HistoryText = Will Simpson is an officer for the NYPD. Previously, he had spent eight years at the 's Special Ops, where he volunteered to an experimental project led by IGH and Dr. Kozlov. Simpson was sent to kill Trish Walker by Kilgrave because of her unflattering remarks about him during a live radio broadcast. When he attacked Trish, Jessica Jones came to her aid, and made it appear that she was dead by injecting her with sufentanil. Simpson reported the murder to Kilgrave, who then told him to leave via the balcony, but he was prevented from jumping to his death by the timely intervention of Jessica Jones, who knocked him unconscious to save his life. Jessica jumped off with Simpson shortly thereafter, using garbage to pad their fall. Simpson regained consciousness, free of Kilgrave's control, and left confused. He later returned to Trish's apartment full of remorse and believing that he had left her body there. When no one answers the door, he and one of his cop friends tried to break in using a ram. When Jessica Jones opened the door and revealed that Trish is still alive, he was astonished. Trish claimed not to have been attacked until pressured and then showed him the bruises on her neck from where he attacked her. Trish went back inside the apartment while Jessica explained what had happened to the two cops outside and tried to make Simpson feel better about attacking Trish by saying that it was not his fault since he was under Kilgrave's control. Simpson tried to help Trish further but Jessica insisted that there was nothing else he could do. Jessica called him later on to see if he was still interested in helping fight against Kilgrave and he said that he was. He provided police surveillance video to her so that she could try to find who had been taking photos of her. Simpson lurked outside Jessica's apartment building and questions Malcolm Ducasse somewhat violently. Jessica stopped him before telling him about the support group for Kilgrave's victims as an attempt to provide a more constructive outlet for his anger towards Kilgrave. Simpson returned to Trish's apartment and told her over her intercom that he wanted to give her something. She was still fearful of him, so she made him place the box on her doormat so that she could retrieve it while he stood at the other end of the hall. In the package was a gun he had procured for her so that she would feel more safe. Trish and Simpson sat on either side of her door and talked. Trish said that she knows the person who attacked her wasn't him. She finally let him in but she was still afraid of him. Simpson and Trish had sex before Jessica barged into the apartment with a plan to capture Kilgrave. He told her that he didn't think the plan would work. Simpson drove Jessica while they argued about Kilgrave. They arrived at the abandoned building with a hermetically sealed and soundproof room where they plan to take Kilgrave. They argued more before deciding to go after Kilgrave in two days time. Simpson then stood inside the soundproof room to test it out and he and Jessica criticized each other from their opposite sides of the glass. Two days later, Trish, Jessica, and Simpson admired the van that he had found for them. Simpson didn't want Trish to drive but she convinced him that she was more than capable of doing so. He also didn't trust Jessica because he didn't know what her powers were exactly, but Trish told him that it was up to Jessica to tell him about that. Trish drove the van while Jessica and Simpson got ready to get Kilgrave. It was Simpson's responsibility to dart Kilgrave without him seeing him, but he failed and Jessica had to distract Kilgrave while he shot him. Then, Jessica grabbed him and they drove to the building where they were going to keep him, but they discovered a tracker in Kilgrave's suit. Simpson and Jessica fought the private security guards hired by Kilgrave to follow him if he was captured, although the guards won and Simpson and Jessica lost Kilgrave. Simpson questioned one of the guards and would have seriously injured him if Jessica hadn't stopped him. Trish had been knocked out during the fight and was embarrassed when she came to but Simpson assured her that she had done her job very well. Trish and Will had sex again, and Trish ignored Jessica trying to call her. Will told Trish that he wanted to kill Kilgrave, but Trish told him that it wasn't up to him whether Kilgrave lived or died. Will tailed Kilgrave's security guards, and when Trish called and asked if they were up to anything, he said they weren't, although he knew they were and they were with Kilgrave. Will was still outside Jessica's childhood home when Jessica arrived and walked inside with Kilgrave freely. Will put a bomb in the basement of the house and tried to get Jessica and the staff out of the house so he could set it off and kill Kilgrave, but Jessica refused to leave and showed Kilgrave where the bomb was. Simpson left the scene and was accused by Trish of not wanting to help Jessica but he says he is just letting her do her thing. Simpson was injured by a bomb when Jessica finally left the house to put Kilgrave in the hermetically sealed room. Trish drove a delirious Will to the hospital and he refused to see any doctor except for Kozlov, who didn't even work at the hospital. Will tried to convince Trish to kill Kilgrave. When Kozlov and his team finally arrived, he gave Will some colored pills and warned him about taking the red ones. After waking up, Will went to the CDC building and found it ravaged, with a dead old woman and an injured policeman, Detective Oscar Clemons. After Clemons told Will what happened and where Trish went, he was shot in the head, and Will proceeded to get a gallon of alcohol, pour it all over the place, and burn it down. Finding Trish in an hotel room, trying to make a vaccine to counteract Kilgrave, Will got angry once he found out the scientist guiding her, Albert Thompson, was Kilgrave's father. His aggression attempt did not sit well with Trish, who proceeded to kick him out of the hotel while getting one of his pill vials. Knowing he was losing control, Will quit IGH and visited Trish at her radio program to apologize. Still wanting to learn of Jessica's whereabouts, Will went to Trish's place just as she was about to leave. Two of Kozlov's soldiers came to collect Simpson, claiming that the doctor was worried about him and they recommended that Trish leave before things got messy. Will made it clear that he was not coming back to the program, proceeded to take some pills and shoot them in the head. Afterwards, he locked Trish in her workout room and dragged the corpses to her apartment. While he cleaned the blood trail, he called Jessica, and arranged to meet in her apartment. At Jessica's place, Simpson began lying and claimed he had convinced Trish Walker to stay behind as she would likely not be enough use in their fight. Unsure of Simpson's intentions, Jessica mentioned that Kilgrave had murdered Clemons; Simpson claimed he had read the police report that Clemons had died in a fire, but Jessica confirmed it was a bullet to the head from a policeman's gun. Simpson however noted that it would be impossible for such a detailed report to come out so fast and Jones admitted she was testing him. Jones accused Simpson of killing Clemons, noting a fresh burn on his arm. Simpson and Jessica proceeded to fight, with Will saying he murdered Clemons so Kilgrave could not be put in jail and instead be executed, and accused Jessica of defending the villain. As Will tried to strangle Jessica, Trish arrived and hit him in the head with a fire extinguisher. As the women hid in the bathroom, Will ripped an iron bar off the wall and proceeded to break the door, witnessing Trish take some pills out of the vial. Will explained that Trish would die if she took the red pills without adding the blue ones, that he proceeded to throw out the window, and grabbed Jessica. Trish still swallowed the pills, stabbed Will on the shoulder, and started to fight him. Just as Will seemed to get the upper hand, Jessica arrived and beat him unconscious. Trish's subsequent overdose had Jessica rush her to the hospital, and a few hours later Will's unconscious body was retrieved from the empty and wrecked apartment by a team of IGH soldiers led by Doctor Kozlov. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = As a former Special Forces agent who joined the police, Simpson is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and firearm usage. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Overuse of the red pill can cause Will to become overly aggressive and irrational. When his dosage is at an abnormally high level, his ability to ignore pain can increase to a point where he may not even notice potentially debilitating injuries. | Equipment = * Stimulant pills: These pills were designed to reduce bodily limiters via adrenaline. As a result he can exert greater strength, lowered fatigue, lower reaction to pain, faster recuperation and abnormal resilience to injury. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Police issue armaments * Military armaments | Notes = * Wil Traval portrays Will Simpson in the Netflix series Marvel's Jessica Jones. | Trivia = * This character is based on Frank Simpson and shares his name with the comic artist Will Simpson. * This character's first name was changed from Frank to Will, possibly to avoid confusion with Frank Castle, who was going to be introduced in Season 2 of Marvel's Daredevil. * Will's lighter has a stars and stripes motif similar to Frank Simpson's face tattoos. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Уилл Симпсон (199999) Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Military Personnel Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Drug Addicts Category:Dependency